


Frigid

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [21]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mikael is a misogynist, creative uses for dovah language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for Skyrim KinkememGeneral; Songs of SkyrimAs much as I enjoy the three songs you hear in taverns, there has to be more. I cannot see The Companions singing nothing on loud, drunken nights or The Thieves Guild not having a secret song they sing together or tales of epic robberies. So thats my proposal, really. Give me more songs of Skyrim! From all over the map!Though I will say it would be a bonus if a certain bard sang dirty limericks about the girls in town and proceeds to get an ass-kicking.





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> Set very early in Rozenn's time in Skyrim but before she and Galmar get together.

Rozenn was stuck in Whiterun Hold. She had survived hypothermia with some new recruits - and the Jarl's handsome General, and she had also defeated the Ice Wraith, and was a Stormcloak in truth.

However, the people of Whiterun had been suffering from bandit attacks lately while she had been in Eastmarch and the Rift, so she felt the need to remain in Breezehome for some weeks to deal with the attackers.

And tonight she was in no mood for the Drunken Huntsman and Jenassa's unsubtle come-ons, so she made her way to The Bannered Mare to wet her metaphorical whistle. The only problem with the Bannered Mare was the Bard. Rozenn didn't really mind the bards of Skyrim (especially after she had joined the Bards' College in Solitude) and quite liked "Ragnar the Red". But Mikael was no Talsgar the Wanderer. And when he looked at her, leered at her in truth, she shuddered.

"Dovakiin, Dovahkiin,  
On you I am keen.  
You make me so rigid,  
So eager to please,  
You little tease,  
But you're frigid,  
And give me no peace--"

"_**IIS**_!"

Huffing in irritation, Rozenn stood up from her stool, nodded an apology to Farkas and Vilkas, upon whom the frozen bard had fallen, turned and left.

"I think I'd like to hear Luaffyn's voice," Rozenn muttered to herself. "And maybe stare at that Galmar from a corner all night."


End file.
